


dom fem! reader/ billy

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, F/M, Kinktober, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Reader Insert, dom reader, submissive billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The few times you were extra pushy during sex, Billy seemed to enjoy it. Whether it was pinning his hands above his head or teasing him by riding him way too slow, it would always get him that much closer to cumming. So when he asked you about trying something new, you weren't completely shocked."KINKTOBER DAY 1





	dom fem! reader/ billy

The few times you were extra pushy during sex, Billy seemed to enjoy it. Whether it was pinning his hands above his head or teasing him by riding him way too slow, it would always get him that much closer to cumming. So when he asked you about trying something new, you weren't completely shocked. 

"Baby?" He said, his head in your lap as you brushed your hand through his golden locks. They fell over his shoulders now, transforming from a mullet to just long hair. You didn't mind. He looked especially cute when he shoved it back and tied it in one of your scrunchies. You never brought it up, but since he started doing that, you'd been noticing missing scrunchies every now and again. 

"Yeah?" You purred your reply, looking at him fondly. He took a second to think, then sat up, sitting next to you. He reached his hand to yours, resting in your lap. Then he kissed you, gently, and unlike him. You moaned into it. 

"I got something." He said in between kisses, getting increasingly rougher. You hummed your response, bringing the hand he wasn't holding to the side of his face. 

"Lemme show you." He said, pulling away. You whined your frustration, and leaned back into the couch as he got up to retrieve what he talking about.

He shuffled through a black bag in the corner of the room that you hadn't even noticed. He used his hands to cover the box he took out as he made his way back to the couch. When he plopped down on the cushion next to you, he handed you the box. You were immediately taken aback, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks. A hint of excitement flooded to your groin. 

"Uh." You stammered, before you could stop yourself, examining the box, turning it around in your hands. On the front, a woman, or at least her stomach hips and legs, stood with a harness around her waist. And protruding from the very front center was a thick, short dildo that took the shape of a dick. Billy was basically shaking from nerves and excitement, biting on his lip.

"Whoa." Was all you could muster up, looking up at Billy.

"Whatdya think?" He asked.

"You wanna try this.. me using- you want me to fuck you?" You choked out. 

"Yeah." Billy breathed, still biting his lip. 

"Don't you need to like- wouldn't that hurt? Don't you need to prep yourself or something?"

"Already done, sweetheart." He winked, trying to not let his anxiety bleed into his words. 

"Oh."

"Whatdya think?" He repeated, nodding towards the box, still in your hands. You weren't repulsed by the idea, in fact, the thought of Billy underneath you, taking what he's given you so many times, watching him back against the strap on, it made you lightheaded. In a good way. And since Billy seemed so eager, you nodded.

"Okay." You said, quietly, smiling.

"Okay?" He smiled back, laughing a little.

"Okay. Lets do it." He smirked, then he took the box out of your hands and threw it to the floor before attaching his lips to your neck. His hands held your waist, and you dug yours in his hair, moaning out in pleasure.

"Billy." You said, pulling him up and away from your neck. When your eyes met his, his pupils were blown and his lips were bright pink. He looked fucked. You shoved him onto his back, watching his face express surprise that turned into arousal. You straddled his hips, kissing him, and pinning his hands above his head. 

"Leave them there." You said, or rather, ordered, when you sat back up to take your shirt off. You were wearing one of Billy's favorite bralettes, a bright red lacy thing that cupped your breasts perfectly. Billy groaned at the sight, keeping his hands above his head and together. You pulled the brallete off too, over your head, reveling in the feeling of Billy's cock twitching under his jeans. 

You leaned down to kiss him again, sloppier this time. You pulled away, and adjusted yourself so your tits were right above his face. He took one in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically, looking you in the eyes the whole time, making your stomach melt. Your pussy was so wet, you could feel it begin to leak through your panties. After a minute or so, Billy switched the opposite side, sucking as he closed his eyes in bliss. 

"Fuck." You choked out, when his teeth grazed your nipple. When he pulled off, he was panting, and subconsciously thrusting his hips lightly up to meet yours. 

"Talk to me." He said, trying to slow his breathing. You nodded and kissed him again, before sliding down his body. When you got to his belt, you dug his shirt out from where it was tucked in his jeans before undoing it. He raised his hips then, to help you slide his pants down. You settled on letting them sit on his knees, eyeing his hard dick underneath his boxer briefs. 

"You're so hard for me, baby." You said, lowering your face so it was inches away from his cock, and he could just barely feel your breath through his briefs.

"Just for you." He said, sitting up on his elbows, watching you begin to mouth him through his underwear.

"Damn." He groaned out, letting his head fall back. You smiled around his fabric covered dick, feeling him harden even more. When you were satisfied with teasing him, you pulled his briefs down, wrapping your hand around him. 

"Billy." You said, watching him pick his head up as he hummed his response.

"Fuck my hand." You told him, fighting to keep your breathing under control. He started pumping his hips up and off the couch and back down, keeping his eyes glued to where your hand wrapped around him. His brows were furrowed in concentration in pleasure, and his jaw fell open slightly.

"Just like that." You reassured him, feeling him twitch in your hand. He started going faster, and you knew he was close, so you took your hand away. He whined at the loss, still looking to where his cock helplessly bobbed between his legs. 

"You're a fucking tease." He hissed, wrapping his own hand around himself, stroking slowly. You batted his hand away.

"No. We're using the toy remember? It was your idea, and I want you to cum while I'm fucking you." You told him.

"Fine. But hurry up, my balls are gonna fucking burst."

"Don't tell me what to do." You shot back, rubbing your thumbs up and down his thighs. You got up, and picked the box up from the floor.

"Get up, take your clothes off. And- uh- let's go to my room, yeah?" 

"Whatever you say princess." He agreed, walking to your room, taking his shirt off as he walked. Then, nearly tripping and killing himself, he jumped out of his jeans and briefs. You chuckled, and he looked back at you with an offended expression. 

He jumped on your bed when he got to your room. You closed the door behind yourself, then stepped out of your skirt and panties.

"You still got the lube in here?" Billy asked, mostly to himself as he leaned over the side of your bed to open the drawer on your night stand. "Yup." He answered himself, picking the bottle up. You were trying to open the box for the strap on, struggling to take off some pieces of tape that sealed it. You settled on using your teeth, ripping it open, and shaking it's components out the box and onto the floor. 

After you picked them up off the floor, you looked up and saw Billy fingering himself on the bed. His legs were splayed, and he buried two fingers inside himself, the bottle of lube in his empty hand. Billy's hot, you knew that, but you couldn't have anticipated how beautiful he looked like this. His hole spread around himself, his head lulled to the side, and his eyes rolling back. 

"Woah." You said, before you could stop yourself. Billy chuckled, and pulled his fingers out of himself. "Hurry up." He said, stepping off the bed and walking around so he was at the foot of it. He faced the headboard and leaned over, his hands leaning on the bed. You gasped, looking at the display in front of you. With new found determination, you stepped into and pulled the harness onto your hips, and then secured the dildo into it. You approached where Billy was waiting for you, and leaned over him to pick up the lube from where he left it on the bed. 

You opened the cap and drizzled some into your hand, and spread it out over the dildo. Billy was already prepped, so you decided that was enough, and you closed the bottle and threw it back onto the bed. You held the dildo from the middle and began rubbing the head of it against Billy's hole. It began to flutter in response, and you sighed at the sight. Billy pushed back against it, moaning as it entered him ever so slightly. You waited a second for him to get adjusted and then bottomed out, listening to the sounds that escaped Billy's lips. His head hung between his arms, trying to relax himself.

"Move." He said after a few seconds. You pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. As you did, Billy jumped a little, a loud groan leaving his throat.

"Are you okay?" You asked him, sounding a little panicked. 

"Yeah. Yeah, oh my god, absolutely. You just hit something, oh Jesus, please do that again." He begged, and you pulled out again, before trying to push in exactly how you had before. When Billy groaned again, you knew you had succeeded.

"Go faster."

"I thought you wanted me to be the one in charge here." You said, pulling out again, painfully slow.

"Please." Billy choked out.

"Good boy." You said, pushing in, then out, then it again. You kept a medium fast rhythm for a while, watching Billy's hole swallow the dildo, pulling it inside himself. His back shone with sweat, and the muscles in his arms bulged as they continued to hold his body up.

"Pull my hair." Billy said, and remembering what you told him before, he added a "please." At the end of his request.

"Only because you asked so nicely." You said, gripping his hair gently, pulling his chest up and away from the bed, and his back closer to you. Your other hand was on his ass to help you push in and out at the perfect angle. As you pulled and gripped his hair, Billy's breathing became more ragged. 

"Are you getting close?" You asked him, whispering in his ear that was now inches away from your mouth. His back was right against your chest now, rubbing against your hard nipples.

"Yeah. Fuck." He said, pushing his ass back. You took the hand that was on his ass and wrapped it around Billy to start stroking his cock with it. 

"That's so good." He said, his voice shaking. You smiled, and moved faster, stroking him up and down with the same rhythm you were fucking his ass with. 

"I'm gonna cum." He warned you, and you tried to hit his prostate with every thrust. His dick pulsed in your hand, and you watched him cum on the bed over his shoulder. He moaned out, fucking your hand through his release. When he was done you pulled out, and watched him collapse on the bed. You stepped out the harness, and laid down next to him. 

You were facing one another, and when he opened his eyes to see you he smiled. 

"Was I good?" You asked him.

"So good." He reassured you with a kiss.

He pulled away suddenly, you asked him, "What are you doing." He pushed you so your back was against the bed, and positioned himself on top of you.

"We're not done yet." He explained, starting to trail his lips down your body. You sighed in realization, and opened your legs. When he got in between them, he looked up at you with his impossibly perfect blue eyes before latching on to your clit and sucking. You gasped, then moaned, grabbing on to his hair.

Your pent up arousal from before had you so close that it didn't take much for you to cum. He continued to suck on your clit and brought two hand to your slit, pushing them inside all the way. That's all it took to push you off the edge, your hips twitching as your orgasm washed over you. Billy let you ride through it, laying back next to you when you were finished. 

"Was I good?" He mocked you.

"So good." You giggled.


End file.
